


Meeting Tom

by DamienDarkness



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something cute I wrote for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tom Hiddleston, which is for the best.

It was the beginning of an amazing day, my music playing loud as I drove. I was on my way to an 

autograph signing for Tom Hiddleston. I was walking on air and singing along with the song. I didn’t see 

it till it was almost too late. 

A dog ran out into the road. I slammed onto the breaks to avoid hitting it. Thankfully I was successful in 

missing the dog. Then I felt a jolt as a car slammed into the back of mine. I felt my anxiety building. The 

tears began to form in my eyes.

In the rear view I saw the driver get out of what looked like a town car. Oh great it was someone 

important. It seemed like my perfect day was turning into a total dud. The driver walked to my car as I 

opened the door. 

“Are you alright?” the driver asked me. I don’t know what it was about that question but I felt the tear 

come strong. I had almost hit a dog, wrecked my car, and I would be stuck here for hours. I wouldn’t get 

to meet Tom Hiddleston. 

The driver looked lost. He backed away and went back to his car. I leaned back into my car to grab my 

wallet and insurance information. I could just barely hear him talking to someone in the car.

“It’s a young boy sir. He is crying.” I heard him say. I laid my head on the steering wheel as I cried. I 

could hear the driver calling the cops in the background. 

“Are you alright?” I heard a strangely familiar voice ask. I looked up blinking owlishly my eyes going 

wide. There stood Tom. At first all I could do was nod.

“I … dog … wreck … you … um … sorry.” I said rather incoherently. He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat 

up as I blush. Dear lord what was wrong with me. I’m a smart girl I should be able to speak a proper 

sentence. I took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

“I was on my way to your autograph signing when a dog ran into the road. I stop to avoid hitting it and 

then the wreck happened and I am so sorry.” I said. He laughed and I looked up to see him still smiling.

“All of this over a dog?” he said shaking he head slightly. I laughed a little at that. We talked while 

waiting for the cops to show up. 

In the end my day turned out to be as wonderful as I had hoped. I got an autograph and some time to 

talk with my favorite actor. While I may never see him again, other than in the movies of course, I would 

always cherish this day and secretly thank that silly dog.


End file.
